


It's My Party

by Mouse9



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Get the Party, Molly Hooper Appreciation, day three, hints of the Sherlolly, set sometime during HLV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse9/pseuds/Mouse9
Summary: Her birthday is just that, another day in a week in a year.  Nothing special.  After all, nobody remembers so why should she?





	It's My Party

“Let’s get this party started!” 

The resounding cheers and wolf whistles followed Molly from the lab as she left to head back to her office.

The problem with sharing a birthday with the ebullient Registrar Zoe Hunter was that she drew all their co-workers around her with her talks of pub crawls that nobody ever remembered that it was her birthday too.  Although, to be fair, not very many people ever knew it was her birthday.  Mike remembered, of course, but that was because it’d been on her CV.  He usually left a cupcake on her desk, red velvet, her favorite.  But this year Mike was on vacation, a well-deserved one truth be told. 

She walked into her small office, shutting the door and cutting off the cheering down the hallway.  Her desk only held folders with reports, her landline and her computer.  No cupcake this year.  Swallowing back the disappointment, she sat down at her desk to begin working on the reports.  With Mike on vacation, she was Supervisor on call which meant, she was signing off on all the reports that needed approval.  She’d be here well past when she was supposed to go home.  Not that there was anything to go home to.  Toby, of course, but no friends, no family, no significant other to wish her Happy Birthday or take her out for cake or even a birthday drink.  Just her.  Always her.

During the first year she and Tom had dated, he’d taken her out for her birthday, no stops.  A nice dinner, drinks afterwards, a little birthday sexy times when they got back to her flat.  He’d even gotten her a lovely little present, a gold chain with a heart pendent.  The next year, he was out of town and completely forgotten.  No call, no text, no email, nothing.  He hadn’t remembered until three days later.  Of course, there was apologizing, and he’s taken her out for a nice dinner, but the damage had already been done.  Their third and final year together, he went out with friends to the pub while she sat on her couch and cried.  She had returned the ring two days later.

Here she was once again, working late to avoid an empty flat while her younger counterpart went out with her gaggle of mates to get pissed for her birthday.  Maybe she’d stop by the shop on the way home and pick up a bottle of white and a pint of pistachio and spend the evening with Toby and Christopher Tietjens.  He was dreamy and awkward, and she fancied herself a bit like Valentine.  If only there were men out there like Tietjens…

Her mobile buzzed, pulling her out of her thoughts.   She picked it up already knowing who it was.  With Mike gone, there was only one other person who would message her.

 

**Need you for a case. SH**

**You’re not at home. SH**

**Why are you still at the lab, it’s 2 hours past your time. SH**

With a glance at the clock on her computer she realized with a start that she’d been in her office working on reports and lost in her thoughts for over four hours.  It was half seven.  She really needed to get home and feed Toby before he decided to announce his displeasure at being ignored on bathroom rug again.   When she looked back at her phone, there were three more messages.

**Stay there, I’m coming to you. SH**

**Where are you? SH**

**NM Be there in a sec. SH**

The door to her office flew open as she finished reading the final message and she looked up as Sherlock leaned in, his eyes scanning everything before coming to rest on her.

“Off you pop.  Need you for a case.”

Her lips thinned, and she resolutely turned her attention back to the computer screen.  The last thing she wanted to do on her birthday was run around the streets of London after some murderer or thief and catch a fever.  She had too much to do while Mike was gone to come down sick. 

“Can’t tonight.”  She said.  “Too much to do.  Call John or Mary or some…hey!”

He’d reached over and turned off her computer.  Her eyes flew up to his angrily. 

“I hadn’t finished that.  You’ve just lost all my work.”

“Don’t be ridiculous Molly, it auto saved, it’s fine.  Now come on.”

Normally, she’d jump at the chance to be around him.  Tonight, she just wanted to feel sorry for herself.

“Sherlock, I have plans.”

“Nope.”  He responded popping the “p” at the end of the word.  “You were going to go home with either wine, or ice cream or both and watch one of three movies, honestly Molly, I’m sensing a theme with your romantic heroes.”

God, she hated how he was always able to see through her.  Grumbling, she climbed to her feet and snatched her mobile from her desk. 

“I can’t actually run around London in my work flats.”

“No need.  No running involved.”

She frowned as he held out her jacket for her.  She turned and slid her arms into, closing her eyes and smiling at the brief pressure of his hands as they smoothed the fabric across her shoulders.  When she turned back around, he had her purse extended.   
“Is it undercover?  I’m not really dressed for undercover work.”

“You’re dressed well enough.  Ready?  We must pop by Baker Street before we’re off.  I need to pick up something first.”

“Fine.”  She muttered, following him from the office, shutting off the lights before she closed the door. 

_At least I have tomorrow off,_  she thought as they walked out of the lab and up to the main floor.  _I can spend tomorrow in bed recuperating from tonight and ignoring everyone._

Outside, Sherlock flagged down a taxi and shuffled her in, climbing in after him.

“So, what’s this one?”  she asked once they were on their way.  He was already on his mobile texting someone.

“Hmmm?”

“The case. What am I doing?”

He glanced up at her from the corner of his eye before going back to his mobile.  “You’re being yourself.”

She frowned.  “That’s not going to work if we’re going undercover.”

“I never said undercover, you said undercover.”

She was getting frustrated.  “Well if you aren’t going undercover, what do you need me for Sherlock?”

He slid his mobile back into his pocket and turned his full attention to her.  “I need you Molly Hooper.  Just being you.”

She didn’t have an answer for that.  She sat back against the seat and watched London drive by as the taxi made its way to Baker Street.

Briefly she wondered if Sherlock knew it was her birthday.  He could deduce anything, why wouldn’t he know?  But then again, why would he care?

The taxi slowed down in front of the flat and Sherlock handed the driver some notes before getting out.  “Might as well come on in Molly Hooper, not sure how long this is going to take.”

She climbed from the taxi, tired now, and feeling a bit petulant.  “Sherlock, how long is this going to take?  Really, I just want to go home.”

He unlocked the front door and turned around.  “Just a few minutes Molly.  Trust me.”

Rolling her eyes, she stomped in after him, shutting the door behind her.  She trudged up the stairs that he took two at a time, emotionally tired.  He was waiting for her when she finally reached the landing, one hand on the doorknob.  She looked up at him expectantly.  The sooner they did this, the sooner she could go home and hide out under her covers. 

“Before I forget.”  He said, his voice suddenly soft as if he didn’t want anyone else but her to hear what he was saying.  “Happy Birthday Molly Hooper.”

She was stunned, her eyes widening.  They widened even further when he bent down and place a soft kiss against her lips.  Then he opened the door and taking her hand, pulled her into the flat. 

The entire front room was full of balloons and people. 

“Happy birthday!”

Molly stared in stunned disbelief as she looked at the people in the room; Mrs. Hudson, Greg Lestrade, Mary, John.  Then she burst into tears.

“What?”  Sherlock’s suddenly panicked voice rose over the din.  “What did I do?”

“Oh luv,” Mary clucked, coming to her and pulling her head down against her shoulder.  “It’s okay, don’t cry.  You didn’t do anything wrong Sherlock, she’s just overwhelmed.”

Molly sniffed and pulled her head away from Mary’s shoulder.  The blonde cupped Molly’s face in her hands and smiled at her.  “Hey it’s okay.”

Molly smiled back, wiping at her eyes with the back of her hands.  “I just…I wasn’t expecting…”

Mary put an arm around her shoulder and led her towards the kitchen.  “Come on, let’s get you something to eat, yeah?”

She noticed John standing by the desk, not looking at anyone and talking to Sherlock as they walked past.    
“Y-you didn’t have to do this, I don’t want anyone to-“

“Hush.”  Mary said as they stepped into the kitchen.  “It’s your birthday and everyone who loves you is here, no matter what.  You don’t worry about anything else except sharing a slice of that red velvet birthday cake with me because, I’ve been dying for a piece since I saw it.”

Molly spied the beautiful cake that Mrs. Hudson was setting out onto the clean and covered kitchen table.

“How did you know that was my favorite?”

Mary’s smile was playful.  “Someone might have texted Mike Stamford and asked. The same someone might have called in a panic to help him set this up.  But I’m not saying who.”

Molly glanced into the front room where Sherlock was currently rolling his eyes at something John was saying.  He glanced towards her, their gazes meeting for just a moment before he turned his attention back to John.  Molly smiled to herself and turned back to her conversation with Mary. 

* * *

 

 

Later, when the food was put away and everyone had left, Molly was gathering her gifts and her coat when Sherlock suddenly appeared behind her.  She turned, curious. 

“Thank you.”  She said.  “For the party.  It was lovely and more than I expected.”

He gave her a soft smile.  “You deserve it Molly.” 

He held out his hands, a package wrapped in a deep blue paper in it.  Molly gasped. 

“Is that…you didn’t have to…it’s too much.”

“Take it.”  He placed it into her hands, wrapping his fingers around hers to close over the package.  “Open it when you get home.”

The warmth of his hands covering hers made her fingers tingle.  She lifted her head, a small smile on her face. 

“Thank you.”

He nodded.  “There’s a taxi waiting downstairs to take you home.  Good night Molly Hooper.” 

He leaned down to her and her eyes slid shut as his lips met hers once more, firm yet soft against hers, hesitant as if he wasn’t sure she would accept it.  She immediately missed the warmth when he stepped away.  Opening her eyes, she watched him, watched the flush of pink around his neck. 

“Good night Sherlock.”

She turned and walked down the stairs, feeling the weight of his gaze on her back as she left the new quiet flat.  The taxi was outside as he said, already paid for. 

As she sat in the back of the taxi, oblivious to the sights passing on her way home, she played the party over and over in her head so she wouldn’t forget it.  Everyone coming together, no matter what, for her.  She looked down at the small package in her hands.  It didn’t matter what was in it, the fact that Sherlock took the intuitive to plan a party for her and had kissed her, twice, was better than any present she could get. 

Because it meant he cared.  And being cared about by Sherlock Holmes was a gift all in itself.

 

 


End file.
